


A pleasant Evening

by runemone



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), swtor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Idk fluff i guess, SWTOR, andronikos revel / fem sith inquisitor, star wars the old republic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runemone/pseuds/runemone
Summary: andronikos is a sap. and i live for it.best toon/npc relationship romance periodt
Relationships: Andronikos Revel/Female Sith Inquisitor, Andronikos Revel/Yuthura Kallig
Kudos: 6





	A pleasant Evening

Rocky Road

“What the hell are we gonna do?!” Yuthura yelled, deflecting blaster bolts with her lightsaber. Her hood had fallen off by now, and her platinum hair was disheveled. 

The pirate managed to shoot a mercenary in the chest, thoughts running through his mind at a rapid pace. “Do some force magic crap and make a run for it towards me!” 

The sith understood, summoning a fraction of her strength to knock back the mercenaries, turning around and quickly crossing the distance between her and Andronikos. 

They hid behind a rock, Andronikos quickly developed a plan. They were on Dromund Kaas, the unforgiving storm raining down on them. They were close to a cliff. He constructed a plan.

Meanwhile Yuthura was shooting lightning at the mercenaries, thinning out their numbers, but it wasnt enough, they were outnumbered 8 to 2 and time was running out. 

“Alright!” He yelled, grabbing Yuthura’s arm and running towards the cliff. “What the hell are you doing?!” She screamed, the mercenaries have cornered them. He knew that there was a lake under the cliff, a possible escape route. 

“I know this may be a bad time,” he shouted over the storm, “will you marry me?!” Yuthura stood stunned, “What the fuck?! NOW? YOU COULD NOT HAVE PICKED A BETTER TIME?!” she shouted back.

“I want to hear you say it!” he responded, holding her hand as he looked behind them. They were almost at the edge. “Yes! I will marry you, you lunk-head! Given that we get out of this alive!” Yuthura cried.

“Hold on!” Andronikos said, turning around and launched himself off the cliff, pulling Yuthura behind him. “You’re insane! Andronikos!” She yelled while falling, they took deep breaths as they broke the water’s surface, still holding hands.

They swam up to the surface, “I think we lost them.” Yuthura panted. Andronikos did so too and chuckled. She scowled at him and punched his shoulder. “So, now we’re Crazy Sith and Crazy Pirate?” she mused.

Andronikos smiled. This woman made him soft. “Yeah, I guess so. But hey, Ashara should be picking us up nearby, and soon.” They swam to shore and sure enough, the Fury was parked a not-long distance away. “We should go cliffdiving more often, Crazy Pirate.” 

Was she mocking him? Andronikos shook his head. “You want to play that game, huh?” He wrapped his soaked arm around her equally as soggy shoulder. It was oddly comforting. 

Back on the Fury, after a shared shower, no sex though this time. It’s really not as fun as it sounds. They sat in the galley, Yuthura was drying her hair with a towel. The atmosphere was pleasant, the sound of rain pattering onto the Fury’s windows and roof. 

“So, about my question earlier...” Andronikos started, “You were serious?” he pondered. “I mean, I was kind of expecting something sappy. You know, a bouquet of flowers, some sunset setting and maybe a flock of white pigeons when you popped the question. But I guess a brush with death during a storm on Dromund Kaas is also pretty romantic.” Yuthura said. 

Andronikos stood silently for a second, suprised by her response. “Of course I’ll marry you, big bad pirate.” she chuckled and brought her hand onto his cheek, kissing him gently which seemed to pull him out of his trance, and he returned it.

“Phew, well, that would’ve been awkward.” he awkwardly grinned. “Well, what about a ring though?” Yuthura asked, looking up at him with a smirk. “As long as you don’t ask where I got it.” Andronikos said, grabbing each of her hands in his and hoisting her up. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

“We’re in each other’s orbits until the stars go cold.”


End file.
